


An Undertale x Marvel Crossover Drabble

by TransformerTale



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Undertale
Genre: #IDF2019, Post-Infinity Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformerTale/pseuds/TransformerTale
Summary: In honor or IDF2019 I decided to participate in the short Drabble writing. So here is my excuse of a summary;Sans, Flowey, Alphys, and Asgore stumble upon a ship. What happens next, no one could've seen coming?!*-In Sans's' point of view, have fun!-*





	An Undertale x Marvel Crossover Drabble

Sans was, confused to say the least. When he, the weed, McKing Fluffybuns, and Alphys had stumbled seemingly on a ship. A literal ship. Alphys had immediately wanted to go inside and look at the tech but at the same time, she wanted to run. Of course the weed was unmoved by it. But the king, he made a big fuss over meeting who was inside.

 

* * *

 

So! Here they were walking down the other side of Mt. Ebott to a ship in the forest.

Why they had been picked for the exploration mission? Anyone's guess. But Papyrus had whisked him away after hearing the news. Same happened with Alphys and Undyne though, Undyne made more of a fuss about wanting or needing to come with them. She was all Alphys talked about other than anime. Which was kinda preferable.

Sans, more so had to try and not kill the freaking weed every time he was in his view. Besides his mind was somewhere else that day... Who knows what? But to be honest it was... _New..._  He couldn't say he that he didn't like it. But... He wasn't used to it. Never had they stayed a year on the surface without reset. It was a bit unnerving... But when it came, he would be ready.

 

* * *

The way down the side of the mountain to the ship was uneventful, they all just wondered to themselves what or who they would find in there. And by time they got there they all had an idea. None of them would be correct of course...

But they walked in.

 

* * *

 

 

> "What the hell? Who are you?" It was a voice, so it was someone, they looked at the one to speak, it was human. Average height, blondish, and definitely ignorant. Near him in the ship. A tree. Small almost toddler looking tree. A raccoon. A big alien slob without a shirt. And a green woman.
> 
> "*Ah, howdy! I'm Asgore, king of monsters. And we saw your ship.. So we came to investigate!"
> 
> "*Yea, don't mind us, we'll be on our way soon morons." The weed spoke. Sans hated that high pitch squeaky voice of his. And immediately tried to cover.
> 
> "*uhm, yea. sorry. that's flowey. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." Sans reached out his left hand for a hand shake. The tree accepted and a fart noise came from it. "*heheh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny." The raccoon gave a laugh as Did a few others.
> 
> "I'm Starlord, or, Peter. And, uh don't expect a trick from me." Peter said, extending his hand. Asgore took it gracefully and afterwards let go.
> 
> "Gamora." The green one said.
> 
> "Rocket. And this is Groot." The raccoon said, pointing a finger towards the tree.
> 
> "The name is Drax. Drax the Destoryer." Drax said.

After Alphys finally gave an introduction everyone just sat there, speaking and getting to know each other. But it was nice, everyone was getting along, so that helped. Alphys was showing Gamora a picture of Undyne. Peter had put on some music and was now talking to Asgore. Flowey was attempting conversation with Groot. And Sans? He was telling jokes to Drax and Rocket. Keeping his secrets to himself. As per always.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**But it's not like they didn't have their own secrets too, right? Thanos?** _  


End file.
